Standing In The Eye Of A Hurricane
by MyPrematureBurial1849
Summary: Anastasia is Bella's twin sister who is moving back to Forks, Washington after having life tear her down. Will she be able to make amends with her sister & fall in love in the process? Takes place during New Moon. The poll for this story is now closed, thank you to those who voted!:) Story title comes from Bridgit Mendler's song "Hurricane" Aro/OC AroxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Anastasia is Bella's twin sister who is moving back to Forks, Washington after having life tear her down.**  
**Will she be able to make amends with her sister & fall in love in the process?**  
**Takes place during New Moon. The poll for this story is now up, so everyone please vote! Carlisle/OC Edward/OC Jasper/OC Aro/OC Demetri/OC Caius/OC Alec/OC Benjamin/OC**

* * *

"You never told me you had a sister" Edward said shocked at the new fact that he was learning about his girlfriend

"You never told me you were a Vampire" she retaliated

"Big difference Bella, you have a sister, _a twin sister_"

"It doesn't matter, it's not like she'll be around for a long time, she never is"

"Why are you talking about her like this, she's your sister, don't you love her?"

"No" Bella stated simply and Edward knew that was the end of the conversation

Bella had never acted so hostile towards something before and he wondered what her sister could have possibly done to make her dislike her so much. They were twins, they had to have some kind of bond, he would know once he met her, which would be soon as today was the day she would be coming.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" Alice said excited like always

"Hey, Alice" Bella said lowly getting out of the car

"Oh, what's wrong with you?"

"My sister's coming in town today"

"You have a sister?" Alice asked surprised

"Yeah a twin, I think you'll like her more than me, she's a model"

Edward was once again shocked, another new fact that he now knew. Alice looked at Edward sending him her thoughts.

'Why is she so upset about her sister coming?'

Edward could only shrugged

"I would never like any human more than I like you, how could you think such a thing Bella?" Alice scolded

Bella just sighed "You'll see what I'm talking about when she gets here"

* * *

_**So, another new story, i know you're wondering "Why would she start another story when she's not even finish the other ones?"**_

_**Well i wonder that too sometimes but i had this story in my head for so long and i had already written some chapters so i just decided to post this one and see what everyone thought.**_

_**I have a poll on my profile that i would appreciate everyone's vote for, it's about this story and who Bella's sister should end up with.**_

_**Someone from The Cullen Coven, The Volturi or The Egyptian Coven? You decide:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Moving back to boring ole' Forks, Washington was not something that Anastasia wanted to do but she really had no choice, the model life was become to hectic, too out of control and she needed to get a grip. Her father let her start at 12 and now she was about to turn 18, she thought it would be all glitz, glam and fun, that was what her 12 year old mind thought then but she's much more mature now and seeing life for what it really is a big pile of…

"There's my little girl" Her father, Charlie, said as he stepped out of the house that she missed.

"Hey dad I missed you so much" she said as she ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I missed your hugs kiddo"

"Missed yours too, you must be getting better hugs from Bella though"

"You know Bella, not much of a hugger" he stated taking her suitcases from the car.

"Yeah, so where is she?"

Anastasia walked into the house looking around and taking it all in, everything was still the same, except the new big screen TV that sat in front of the couch in the small living room.

She followed him up the stairs and was about to go into her room but he stopped her.

"Sorry Kiddo, I gave this room to Bella, didn't know if you would be back or not" he explained

"It's fine dad, I can take the guest room"

"Glad you said that because I decorated it for you"

"You decorated it, where is my father?" she joked

They walked into the room and Anastasia gasped, it was perfect, her favorite colors decorated the room and her old pictures were hug on the wall.

"Oh dad, I love it" she said hugging him after he had put the suitcases down

"I'm glad you do, sweetheart and I'm glad you're home" he said kissing the top of her head

"Me too"

* * *

"Hey dad what are we having for dinner?!" Anastasia asked plopping down next to Charlie who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I was thinking Pizza from Dan's" he said looking at her and her face lit up

Dan's was a carry out restaurant that Anastasia loved, every Saturday and special occasion she and Charlie would get food from there and just have father/daughter time. Well that was until Bella came to visit every summer and spring break, when she came a lot changed.

This was why Anastasia disliked her a lot but she's grown up and gotten over it now she just wants to make up and be the best sister she can. She can only hope Bella forgives her for being so vile to her.

_~Anastasia's POV~_

"You ready Kiddo?" Charlie asked getting the keys and his jacket

"Yeah I'm ready" I told him putting on my jacket

"Can I turn on the siren?" I asked excitedly and we laughed as he opened the door but ended up stopping shocked by who was standing there.

"Bella, hi!" I said going around Charlie and throwing myself at her, wrapping my arms around her. She hesitantly hugged me back giving me a few awkward pats on the back. I let go of her and looked at her and then finally noticed a guy behind her. This must be Edward, Bella's boyfriend that dad was telling me about.

"Hi, you must be Edward, I'm Anastasia" I said offering my hand out to him

"It's wonderful to meet you, Bella hasn't said too much about you so we'll all have to get to know one another while you're here" Edward said giving me a friendly smile.

"Yeah definitely, so Bella dad and I were just about to go get some pizza, do you want to come?" I asked

"Um, no thanks I was just coming back to get some clothes, Alice invited me to spend the night since the other are going hiking" Bella explained

"Oh ok, well I guess we'll see you later" I said continuing down the front steps and to the car.

"Hey Anastasia, would you like to come with us, not to stay the night or anything but just to meet my family, they're dying to meet you" Edward said

"I can drive you right back after"

"Well, as long as it's ok with Bella and Charlie"

"It's fine with me, we can go get the stuff when you get back" Charlie said a little reluctantly and then I looked to Bella who was staring at Edward

"Fine, whatever" she said quickly going into the house and 10 minutes later came out with an overnight bag.

We hopped into the car, which was Edward's Volvo, and made our way there, Edward making small chat trying to get to know more about me and Bella just sitting there quietly looking out the window.

I couldn't blame her for not wanting to talk to me, the last time I saw her we had ended things off on bad terms but I was going to try my fucking hardest to show her I wasn't the same person I was before.

* * *

**Hi everyone so here is the second chapter to the new story and i just want to thank you all for voting on the poll!:)**  
**This will definitely be one interesting story!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed also and to those who have favored and followed, you're all awesome! ^_^**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to the Cullen home" Edward said as we got out of the car

"Wow it's so beautiful and open" I commented as we walked up the front steps and into the house.

"Everyone is probably upstairs" he said after our jackets were off and hanging up, I let the two of them go first and I was right behind them looking around and taking in the beauty.

"Guys this is Anastasia, Bella's sister" Edward introduced as we walked into a living room.

I couldn't help but gasp when I saw them, they were all very beautiful which wasn't abnormal to me since I was around beautiful women and men most of the time but what was odd was all their eyes were the same color, a sort of ember gold.

From what I heard they were all adopted so how was this even possible?

"It's nice to meet you all" I said politely giving a smile

"This is so weird, I'm seeing two Bella's" the tall, muscular, teddy bear looking one said chuckling.

"Yeah, except you're not so twitchy and much more…appealing" The beautiful, blonde woman said both complimenting and insulting at the same time.

"Rose!" another woman scolded and I could tell she was the mother

"Actually, Bella's the beautiful one, she's got the whole mysteriously hot thing going on" I giggled "And I grew out of my twitchy phase when I became a model, photographers really don't like twitchy models" I continued giggling nervously

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle" I shook both of their hands which was unnaturally cold and were introduced to the rest of them.

* * *

After being around them for almost an hour I realized how wonderful the family was, Carlisle was definitely the positivity while Esme was the light that brought the happiness. Emmett was the fun and rowdy big brother and Rosalie was the beautiful, vain sister who you hated but loved at the same time. Alice was the little sister who was very hyper and magical in a way while Jasper was the quiet brother who liked to keep to himself and his thoughts. I'm not sure where Edward fit in at, he seemed a bit moody at times but when he was out of that he was actually very insightful and Bella, dear Bella really seemed like a plain Jane around them.

"I have the perfect top to go with this" I told Rosalie as we were in her room

"You have to let me borrow it" she responded with a smile

"Of course but you have to let me borrow this mini skirt and then after we'll both go out to strut" we giggled

Rosalie and I had bonded and I had yet to actually talk to Alice but from what I've seen she's more Bella's friend than Rosalie is so I guess since Bella had Alice then I would have Rosalie as a best friend.

I looked at the time to see it was almost 7 and I sighed "I was been supposed to have left, my dad wanted to hang out" I explained to Rose

"I can drive you home, we'll have more time to talk then"

"That would be perfect thanks" I said giving her a smile and we made our way out of the room and down the stairs to where everyone else was, what was weird was I didn't see anything packed, weren't they supposed to go camping? Unless Bella was lying, but for what reason would she do that?

"Hey Bells I'm going okay, have fun and I'll see you later" I told her and she just gave me a small wave before turning back to Edward, she's such a lovesick teenager, I just hope he doesn't break her heart, she would be devasted.

"What's up with you and Bella, why is she such a bitch, sorry, towards you?" Rosalie asked as we got in the car and she started the engine.

"I wasn't the nicest sister some years back and she still hasn't forgiven me" I told her giving her the short explanation and she scoffed.

"I can't see that, you're the nicer one"

"Well life changes some people you know?" I shrugged

"Yeah, I know" she murmured and I heard some sadness in her voice, I wasn't going to pry, we hadn't known each other that long but once we did we were going to have some heart to hearts.

As we drove we compared our favorite music and artist and turns out Rosalie and I were more like twins than Bella and I were.

"Thanks for driving me, Rose I really appreciate it"

"Anytime hun, when my family and I get back from our little camping trip we have to go shopping"

"Yeah definitely, I can't wait" I said through the window as I had closed the door, she beeped the horn as a bye and I waved after her.

"Dad, I'm ready for that pizza!" I yelled as I got in the house

* * *

_**Oh My Gosh i love the fact that i have new reviews, follows and favs, you all are wonderfully awesome!**_

_**Victoria Cullen30: Thank you and i'm not too sure about Marcus, he seems more like a father figure to me lol:)  
**_

_**Savysnape7: I'm glad your excited, i'm excited for this as well lol and you want more well i'll give you more!:D**_

_**Anna122: Yeah this is definitely an Aro story and i can agree that there aren't enough stories about him. Don't worry Bella may seem like the so called "Victim" now but some things about her will come to light too.0.o**_

_**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you and i will definitely update once again soon, glad you like it:)**_

_**Thank you all for Reviewing^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_No, no please let her go, she didn't do anything, take me!" I called to the unnamed masked stranger that held my sister._

_All he did was laugh as others like him appeared around me blocking my vision of Bella._

"_Anna, Anna help me!" she screamed for me, I tried to make my way through them but no matter what I did they wouldn't budge, so I did what I didn't have to do in a while._

_Raising my hands quickly I moved them in a waving motion and they all were thrown violently out of my way. Once they were gone I ran forward looking for Bella as I called for her._

"_Bella, Bella where are you?!" I shouted but no response came back to me_

* * *

"Bella, Bella!" I awoke from my nightmare just my books from my bookshelf flew across my room.

"Oh no, no it's happening again" I whimpered

I hadn't had a nightmare like that since I had left home and stuff hadn't been thrown around my room since then either but now that I'm back it's happening and I don't know what to do.

Charlie had to work late today so it was just me in the house alone; Bella was with Alice so I had no one to talk to. I got up to cut the light on and made my way to pick up the books; I was picking them up and putting them away when I got an idea.

I looked over at the rest of the books on the floor and raised my hand slowly trying to get the books to float but after 3 tries I was starting to give up.

"Ugh why can't I do this?!" I stomped but then took a deep breath to calm down; I'm not concentrating enough that's why.

'Ok I want the books to float I have to concentrate, I can do this, I did it when I was little so I can do it now'

I stared at the books concentrating on what I wanted them to do "Come on, come on I can do this" I said watching them

They started to move a little inch by inch until finally they were 2 feet off the ground.

"I did it, I did it yay!" I squealed jumping around and clapping but just when I lost my focus the books fell to the floor again with a loud thump but it didn't matter, I knew I could do it now. Cleaning would be so much easier from now on haha!

I was up for the rest of the night playing around with things, making them float and looking up things on the internet about my power. I found that it was called Psychokinesis or Telekinesis and people have claimed to be able to do it but none have proven it.

I wouldn't be telling anyone, I would be thrown into the asylum if I did and I would not be going back to a therapist again!

Charlie came home at 10 that morning; I was already up, dressed, had cleaned up and made breakfast for us. I was in a chipper mood, I had something to be excited about but the only thing was I couldn't go blabbing around town about it and I was fine with that.

"I'm going to catch some sleep ok Anna banana" Dad said using his old nickname for me

"Ok, if I'm not here when you wake up I'm probably at Port Angeles, I need some things from the book store" I said putting the dishes in the sink

"Alright be careful, you got the pepper spray?" he asked and I laughed taking it out of my bag

"Yes dad, I do" I put it bag in there and picked up my bag

"I have my phone if you need me, see you later!" I called grabbing my keys off the key hook and sliding on my rain boots and coat. I missed the rain it was one of the reasons I actually liked living here.

"Ok book store, here I come" I spoke backing out of the driveway and making my way down the road.

I needed to learn more about this gift I had, now that I'm older it didn't scare me as much and I would be teaching myself how to keep it under control. I would also be looking for a book about interpreting dreams because I knew that the one I had last night had to have meant something.

* * *

**So don't blame me for the type of power Anastasia has, blame the show **_Charmed_** lol**  
**If you want to see what Anastasia's power is like in action i have a link on my profile:)**

**YourEnchantingDesire: I'm glad you're intrigued and not to worry Bella and Anastasia will definitely become close very soon.:)**

**Remmy94: Thank you glad you're liking this so far and yay updated!:)**

**twilightvolturi: Thank you so much for your reviews they are appreciated like always:) I'm glad that you like her personality i tried really hard to not make her a "Mary Sue" or a "Plain Jane" lol! Yeah i thought that Rosalie and Anastasia would have much more in common:)**

**Anna122: You're welcome, thanks for reviewing:) I'm happy that you loved it and yeah i thought that since Bella is already close to Alice then Anna would become close to Rosalie. Plus Rose is one of my favorite characters lolXD**

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews, follows and favs i appreciate each and every one!^_^**  
**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

I knew there was something weird about the Cullen's and my suspicious were correct. I sat in Carlisle study as he stitched up Bella's arm and I sighed heavily at the quiet.

"I'm going to see if Esme needs help mopping up the blood" I said and left the room quickly going downstairs to see Esme just finishing up.

"Are you ok, I could have done that for you"

"Oh no, it's fine sweetheart I'm ok" she said giving me a slight smile and I noticed her eyes were a very dark color.

"Well at least let me help with the glass and stuff" I said using my power to lift things off of the floor

"That's amazing" Rosalie said as she entered the room

"Isn't it, I've been practicing since I found out I could still do it" I explained

"You didn't tell me you had these powers!" she whined

"You didn't tell me you were a vampire, I think we're even" I said smirking

"Touché, so what else can you do?" Emmett asked appearing out of nowhere beside Rose. I loved that they could be themselves now that I knew what they were; it would be hell of a lot easier for them now.

"Just this, I haven't found out what else, I only found out I could do this 2 weeks ago"

"Impressive"

Bella and Carlisle came back downstairs a few moments later; Bella was patched up and ready to go as she was now changed into something new.

"I'm ready to go" she told me

"Ok"

"Can I take her home Anna, if you don't mind?" Edward asked just walking back into the house. I thought about it and then nodded handing him the keys.

"I'll drive you home later" Rose said

* * *

The next day I had just gotten home from being out at Port Angels, I suspected that Bella would be home from school by now and when I pulled up her truck was in the driveway.

I walked into the house looking for her.

"Bella" I called going up to her room to see if she was there but no Bella.

"Bella, Bella you out here" I called out into the backyard which led into the forest, she wouldn't have gone into the forest would she? No maybe Edward picked her up and took her somewhere but still she would have left a note.

"Bell-" I gasped suddenly feeling as if I was just punched in the stomach and my heart clenched up as I dropped to my knees. The pain was so intense and I gasped for air, I stayed on the ground for what felt like forever but was only a few minutes.

"Oh my god, Bella" I knew it was her that had given me this feeling, the twin feeling the other twins feelings was real with us.

"Dad, dad I can't find Bella, I don't know where she is and her truck is parked here in the driveway with her backpack and everything else in it, she doesn't have her phone with her" I explained

"Did you call the Cullen's?" he asked hurriedly and I could tell he was getting up to rush to the car.

"Yes and there's no one answering the phone, I even called the hospital to speak with Dr. Cullen and they said that he got transferred to another hospital"

"I'm on my way" he said and we hung up

Where could she possible be?

* * *

"Oh my god Bella, Bella hun are you ok, come on let's get you in the house you're freezing" I fussed taking her away from Sam and leading her into the house

"Thanks Sam" dad said as he made his way in the house behind us

"Bella, sweetheart what's wrong?"

"He's gone, they left, they're all gone" she said and threw her arms around me as she started to cry.

Little did I know that this was just the beginning of the rest of a terrible year.

* * *

_**Yeah so i decided i didn't want Anastasia in school so i changed some stuff around, we'll just say she finished school early.**_

_**So you guys like this chapter? Anastasia and Bella will start becoming closer now that Bella needs Anna.**_

_**Tell me what you think!^_^**_

_**Thanks to victoria cullen30, twilightvolturi, and HermioneandMarcus for the reviews on my last chapter:)  
And thanks to all the new Followers and Favorites!xD**_


	6. Chapter 6

The months that went by were the worst, Bella was not taking the Cullen's leaving well at all, she would go to school, come home and do what she had to but it was like she was on autopilot all the time.

She would sit in her room staring blankly at nothing sometimes, I knew she was thinking about him but she never wanted to talk about it. At night she would have nightmares, she would scream and yell out until someone came rushing into her room to wake her up. Dad was confused, he didn't know what to do about it and I told him that there was no way that a broken heart could ever be fully fixed, Bella was going to have to work her way through the pain.

She would write to Alice on her laptop, thinking that maybe Alice would have a vision and see how much we missed them but I knew that it may not be possible; I just didn't have the heart to tell her.

"Hey Bella do you want to go up to Port Angels with me and some friends?" I asked as she was just coming in from school and I was leaving out.

"Um no thanks, I was actually going to go visit Jacob today" she said which took me by surprise and made me happy at the same time. She was finally going to do something with someone and not mope around the house.

"Ok, well you have fun alright, don't get into anything dangerous, I love you!" I smiled getting into the car.

"Love you too" she said giving me a small smile and wave

* * *

More time went by and with every day that Bella spent more time with Jacob, she got better and better. She actually started interacting with her friends again, she was being the normal Bella that she was before, she started hanging out with me more and we were definitely becoming closer and understanding each other more.

Although there was one day that she came home and worried dad and I a bit.

"I saw them, they're not bears they're wolves, like, huge wolves" she said breathless

"What were you doing in the woods?" Dad asked

"Are you sure that's what they were?" I asked

"Yes, I'm sure" she answered and dad sighed

"Alright let's get the gang together and try to track them" Dad said to Harry Clearwater another friend of his.

Within the next 15 minutes dad was gone with the others and made us promise to stay home, we did as he said and it was then that Bella told me about what happened with Laurent.

I didn't know what we could possibly do, with vampires out to kill Bella and no protection, other than my own power which I was still working on, we were hopeless.

"Victoria is going to find me and kill me" she worried

"No she's not, I won't let her I promise" I reassured her

Looks like I would be working day and night on my power so that if something did come after Bella I could at least throw them off enough for her to get somewhere safe.

* * *

"Bella what the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yelled at her as she, Jacob and I all pulled up to the house at the same time.

"You have a psychotic vampire after you and you go cliff diving, I'm staying up night and day to perfect my power and you're risking you're life to see a hallucination of the man who dumped you and left you alone to die by the hands of vampire" I didn't mean to bring up the Edward situation but I was just so pissed and worried all at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean it" I said pulling her to me and hugging her

"Yes, you did" she said pulling away and it was then that she noticed the car.

"It's one of them, I know it!" she said to Jacob, who had reacted suddenly, she yanked away from his shaking form to hurry into the house and I ran in after her turning the light on.

"Alice, oh Alice" Bella cried as she ran into the little pixie girls arms

"Bella?" Alice said with confusion and relief at the same time

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy to see you" she blubbered out and all I could do was stare.

"Could you explain to me how you're alive?!"

"You saw me fall?" Bella asked her sobbing suddenly stopped

"No, I saw you _jump_!"

"Why would you try to kill yourself like that?" Alice continued

"I wasn't-I was cliff diving…recreationally" Bella answered and I scoffed which reminded them that I was in the room

"Hey, Anna" Alice said catching me by surprise and hugging me

"Hey Alice" I said wrapping my arms around her until we let go

"You need to change, you're still soaked" I said to Bella

"Yes, is that awful smell you, it's like wet dog" Alice said

"Oh yeah, well Jacobs kind of a werewolf" Bella said

"What?!" Alice cried and I nodded

"Yeah that was my reaction when I found out to" I said dragging Bella behind me so she could change.

"Wait, Alice" Bella began

"I'll be down here when you're done Bella, promise" Bella nodded and followed me up the stairs.

* * *

_**Yay i updated quickly!:)**_

_**YourEnchantingDesire: I know right when Aro and Anna meet that will be one interesting chapter, i can't wait to write it, it'll either be the next chapter or the chapter after that one! Thanks for reviewing^_^**_

_**Also thanks to everyone who newly Favorited and Followed this story!XD**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I came down early so I could get to work, I saw Bella sleep on the couch and walked into the kitchen to see dad and Alice sitting there. Alice pretending to drink the water dad offered her and dad had just finished eating.

"Hey guys, what are we discussing?" I asked taking out a granola bar and an apple to take with me since I couldn't sit and eat.

"Whether Edward was coming back or not, he's not" Alice said

"Oh" I said simply nodding

"I'm going to work ok, be back soon" I said

"Alright kiddo be safe"

"I will dad, I love you" I said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"See you later Alice" I waved and began my way to work

* * *

Halfway through the day I got a call from Bella

"Edwards going to kill himself because he thinks I'm dead, I'm going to Volterra to stop him" she said

"What, Bella no you're not—"

"I have to!"

"I'm coming too"

"No, stay there, I'll be fine"

"You can't promise that Bella, I'm coming with you, I'm on my way to the airport now" I told her and I really was, I was in my car and had already started my way.

"You won't get here in time the plane is about to leave-"

"Well I'll just be catching the next one" I said and hung up before I heard her response, I wasn't letting my sister go into a place where vampires roamed, alone, that was just out of the question.

"Anna!" I heard someone call behind me and I looked to see Alice coming through the sea of red cloaks.

"This way" she said grabbing my hand and led me into an alley way where I saw Edward and Bella standing with some other dark figures. Once we got closer I was it was two men, vampires obviously as they had red eyes.

A third vampire, this time a girl, suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Aro wants to know what's taking so long" was the only thing she said before turning back around, everyone followed quickly and quietly no questions or bickering.

* * *

_**Alright, i know this chapter is short but i wanted to get this part out of the way and get them to Volterra so we could finally get some Aro action!:)**_

_**I already have the next chapter written so i will be posting that one right after this is up, so go read it plz!^_^**_


	8. Chapter 8

As the double doors were opened my heart dropped, this may be the last time that I was alive, the last time I saw my sister as a human or even alive. We looked at each other and I knew she was as scared as I was, I saw her hand visibly tighten around Edwards and at that time I was glad he was here, he would protect her, I know he would.

"Isn't this wonderful, Bella is alive and she has brought her sister along, it's always a pleasure meeting new people" a man with pitch black hair said

I knew vampires were beautiful but this man was just…wow. He wasn't like the others around him at all, he was unique, it was very attractive to me. The way he slinked forward towards us was even attractive but I shouldn't be thinking this now, he could kill us and I'm thinking about how attractive he is ugh that just show that I'm still a hormonal teenager.

"Well Edward what are we going to do about this problem, you've revealed us to humans"

"You already know what you're going to do with them brother, they know too much, they have to be killed" the blonde said

"This is so very sad but you are right Caius…Jane" Aro said referring to the little blonde girl who had led us in.

"No" Edward yelled charging for the girl but was stopped as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Edward" Bella gasped out about to run to him but was stopped by another of the guard. Alice and I were standing still, me, too afraid to do anything but she probably already knew how everything was going to go.

"I applaud your bravery Edward" Aro said as he gestured Jane to stop her attack

"But I frown upon your foolishness, thinking you could go against my guard" he continued

Edward looked to me and with his eye contact I already knew what I had to do, if it meant that my sister would be safe then I would gladly reveal my special abilities to the others in this room.

"Felix" Aro called to another of the guard and I knew it was time

Turning around I saw the one they called Felix, he was another who had led us in, he was very tall and broad and reminded me much of Emmett. He was making his way to Edward and it was then that I acted, using my telekinesis to throw him away from Edward. He was thrown into the wall which gave Edward the chance to get up but that only caused more of the guard to try and attack.

Once again I used my powers throwing them around like rag dolls and Edward went to get Bella, who was gaping at me, Alice was helping keep the others away but everything stopped when I was suddenly pinned down to the ground.

"Well, well, you my dear are a bundle of surprises aren't you?" Aro said giddily

I was yanked off the ground and onto my feet facing Aro while Felix kept one hand on my neck and the other holding my wrists, with my hands restricted I couldn't use my powers much so I was completely vulnerable. So I did the only thing I could right then, beg.

"Please, please let them go, kill me if you want to but not them"

"Bella will become a vampire, she will" I said

"How can you be so sure of that?!" Caius interjected a scowl upon his face

"I've seen it, Bella will become one of us, and I'll change her myself" Alice jumped in

Aro held out his hand signaling that he wanted to read Alice's thoughts. Alice walked to him and slid her hand in his, I looked at Bella who was now crying, she was scared. Scared about being in this situation, scared for Edward and Alice and scared for me, I knew because I felt the same way but I wanted her to be safe, I wanted her to live a happy life with her soul mate, as long as she was happy sacrificing myself would be worth it.

"Interesting, to see what you have seen before it has happened" Aro said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You are going to be such an intriguing immortal, my dear" he said referring to Bella

"Let's finish this up Aro, Heidi will be here shortly" the other ancient vampire said standing

"Go now, make your plans, we will be seeing you soon and you, love, will be staying here" Aro said gesturing for Felix to let me go.

Bella began to protest but I spoke, stopping her.

"It's fine Bella, I'll see you soon, I promise" I told her looking at Alice, she nodded slightly and she and Edward hurried Bella, who was trying her best to get back to me, out. Before she was out of eyesight I mouthed to her that I loved her and gave a small wave.

"Demetri, Alec, take her to my chambers and lock her in there, have one of the extra guards watch her" Aro spoke nonchalantly and I had no room to protest as I was hauled out of the room and through the halls until I was thrust into another room without any words spoken.

I wasn't going to deny that I was terrified out of my brain, I didn't know what they were going to do to me but if it came down to it I would just want them to kill me, it would definitely be a hell of a lot better than becoming one of them. I made my way to a corner of the room and sat down, pulling my knees up to hug them, curling myself into a ball trying to make myself as little as possible. What use would it be to try and escape? My fate was already set and I knew I wouldn't be getting away from it.

* * *

_**I don't think i have much to say about this chapter other than...yeah nothing much lol**_

_**So did you like it, love it, hate it?**_

_**More excitement coming in the next chapter, i'm writing it right now:)**_

_**Thanks for the reviews victoria cullen30 and twilightvolturi also thank you all for the new follows and favorites!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!^_^**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**twilightvolturi: I'm so glad that you like it and them lol thank you for commenting**_

_**YourEnchantingDesire: Yes he did visit her after he was done feeding and i know right i'm still figuring out what i want to happen in the next chapter but i'm sure it'll be something interesting!:) Thank you for commenting^_^**_

* * *

When I awoke I realized that I had been placed in the bed that resided in the room, I didn't remember getting up to get into it so I assumed someone had put me here. It worried me and relieved me, worried me because I didn't feel anyone touch me and relieved me because they didn't try to kill me. I sat up quickly and then felt a sharp pain in my back, sides and head, probably from being manhandled by vampires.

I looked around the dark room and my eyes landed on the bedside table which held a lamp and other various objects, I turned on the lamp and saw what was there. A glass of water, some pills, I began battling with myself wondering if I should take them or not.

They could help me but what if they were trying to keep me drugged so I couldn't use my power against them when I needed to? I chose to take them and within the next 20 minutes the pain was subsiding, thank god.

I got up to use the bathroom and when I finished I went to wash my hands and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I didn't look horrible but I didn't look well either, I sighed as I dried off my hands and went back into the room.

At first I didn't noticed anyone in there but when my eye caught him I jumped and my heart sped up as the adrenaline rushed through me. He chuckled and I pouted childishly, it was so not funny.

"Don't pout my love, didn't mean to startle you, I just thought you may want something to eat and some clean clothes" he said coming over to me with a very mischievous smirk.

With every step he took towards me I took one back, I wanted to be far away from him but then I again I wanted him close, I had no idea where these conflicting emotions where coming from, shouldn't I just want to be as far as possible from him?

I had run out of room to move further away from him and my back hit the wall, he got closer and closer until our bodies almost touched.

"You don't want to escape" he stated

"I never said that"

He chuckled and slid his hand onto my neck, not squeezing or applying any real pressure, but I was still nervous as to what he would do.

"You're actions show something different, my dear, you had the chance to escape, you could have used you're power to free yourself but you didn't, why is that?"

"I-I don't know" I said my voice becoming a little higher in pitch as he began to stroke my neck.

"There has to be some reason why" he said and he pressed his body to mine, I gasped as I felt his lips ghost over my ear and down the side of my neck as he removed his hand.

"W-what would be the point of running when you could easily catch me and bring me back" I said and he chuckled

"Very smart cara mia, you'll do just fine here" he answered and was suddenly at the door

"Wait, what are you going to do with me?" I asked and a smile appeared on his face

"So many things, my love"

A chill ran down my spine with those words as he closed the door.

* * *

_**Ooooo i wonder what kind of things he means lol!**_

_**Thanks for the comments, favs and follows^_^**_


	10. Chapter 10

After being held prisoner here for a few days I was finally feeling claustrophobic, usually I would just stay in the room and read or watch tv but today I wanted to go outside and feel the warmth of the sun on me.

I didn't have to beg but it wasn't easy convincing Demetri that I wouldn't try to run off but somehow I got through to him and he and Alec escorted me to one of their private gardens, which was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Thanks, I was feeling really trapped in that small space" I said to them as I threw pieces of bread from my lunch to the baby birds that lingered around the pond.

"Well as long as you're not trying to throw us around we have no problem" Demetri joked

The first couple of days that I was here I wasn't as cooperative as I am now, I would throw tantrums and try to escape and I almost got outside too but Felix ended up dragging me back, kicking and screaming. Aro only laughed at my antics, which pissed me off even more; maybe it was just him that pissed me off all around. I think what pissed me off though was the fact that I was insanely attracted to him and I really didn't want to be but everything about him made me want to be closer and yet far away from him at the same time.

The time that I had tried to escape was the last time I had seen him which was weird since I was sleeping in _his _room.

"You know if you keep up this good behavior you may be able to go outside of the estate walls, you can go shopping or whatever you girls do" Alec said a smirk on his face

"That would be nice, I am tired of wearing Heidi's clothes" I sighed

Heidi hardly owned a pairs of jeans and the stuff she wore showed way too much skin, sure I was used to hardly wearing clothes as a model but that was the reason why I stopped and went home because I was tired of being half dressed all the time, it attracted the wrong kind of attention and I was tired of it.

"Maybe we could go tomorrow, you'll have to get the ok from Aro though" Demetri said

"Ugh so you mean I would have to ask him, what am I a child?" I said but then thought about it, to them I was a child, and they were all older than me even Jane and Alec who looked only 15.

"Demetri, Alec, you may go now I would like to talk to Anastasia alone" I heard Aro's voice say and my heart sped a little.

Demetri and Alec quickly departed which left us two alone.

"Hello" I said not looking at him as he sat down next to me

"Hello, my love" he said taking my hand in his

I had become used to Aro's touchy feely way with me, every chance he got he was touching me, whether it was my hand or my waist. It didn't bother me it made me feel protected in a way. Him calling me his "Love" was also something that I was used to, I just took it as it came.

"I haven't seen you in a while" I told him trying not to sound like I missed him

"You missed me" he stated smirking

"No" was all I could say but it definitely didn't sound convincing

"You want to go out?"

"Yes"

"Can I trust you?"

"No" it was the truth, he couldn't, but he only laughed

"Perfect let's go right now" he said and I sat up straighter, surprised at his words.

I had just told him he couldn't trust that I would escape but yet he was allowing me to go anyway, I think I loved this vampire!

"Are you serious?" I asked finally looking into his bright milky red eyes

"Very" he said standing which made me stand as well.

"Demetri, Felix" he said and they appeared by our sides.

"Master" they said in unison

"We're going out…alone" he told them and they looked slightly uncomfortable

"Are you sure, sir?" Demetri asked

"Yes let my brothers know of my absence" he said waving them off as we walked down the hall

We were going out; I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life!

* * *

_**Hello my loves, today is Friday yay! To those of you that go to school i know the weekend is a big deal and for others that work and go to school and don't have the weekend off i'm so sorry but hopefully this update can make you all smile:)**_

_**I'm posting two chapters today so you will be able to click the 'Next' button down there yay!**_

_**Thank you to victoria cullen30, twilightvolturi, and Charlieem for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter, i'm so glad that you all are enjoying this storyXD**_

_**Also thanks to all the new follows and favs i appreciate them all!**_

_**Alright guys click that Next botton^_^**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Ok Aro, how does this look?" I asked as I came out of the dressing room with a light yellow sundress on.

"It washes you out, makes you look even paler than you are" he responded

"I like shopping with you, you actually give me feedback, not like my last boyfriend who ignored me and looked at other girls that walked by" I scoffed

"How could anyone ignore a beauty such as you?"

"I'm really not all that appealing" I told him as I went back into the dressing room to try something else on. I felt a slight breeze behind me and turned around to see him standing there, I jumped slightly surprised.

"Don't ever say that, you are the most beautiful woman on this planet; don't let anyone convince you otherwise" he said looking me in the eyes

I don't know what it was then, maybe it was how close we were or maybe it was the way he smelt or maybe it was the heat of the moment but I had an urge to kiss him. I was afraid to but at the same time I wanted to, so bad.

He reacted before I did putting his arm around my waist bringing me closer to his body and his other hand on my cheek. We both met up in the middle, our lips finally touching as his cold met my hot. My hands gripping his suit jacket trying to bring him as close to me as I could. I never wanted to stop but unfortunately my human needs appeared, my stomach growled showing my hunger and we stopped our heated kiss as Aro chuckled.

"Put your clothes on and we'll get you something to eat" he whispered before kissing my forehead and disappearing out the dressing room.

I was left breathless and happy as I hurried to put my clothes back on so I could get back to him.

* * *

_**ooooo they kissed, how wonderful!:)**_

_**It's short, i know but the next chapter will be longer, i'll make sure of it**_

_**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!^_^**_


	12. Chapter 12

I felt slightly uncomfortable sitting on Aro's lap and the reason for that was because Caius kept glaring at me from where he sat. I was human and for some reason he didn't like humans, I would think he would detest werewolves more but no.

"Aro, tell your brother that he needs to stop giving me the evil eye before I stab him through it" I said sighing

"Aro, I suggest you keep your pet in order" Caius said and I stood up

"Pet? I'll tell you who's a fucking pet-"

"Anna" Aro said suddenly which made me quiet down and look at him, he gave me a warning look and I rolled my eyes

"Fine, fine I won't say anything but tell that leech to keep his glare somewhere else and his mouth shut!" I said strolling out of the throne room

"The young one has such a fiery personality" I heard Marcus utter before the doors closed behind me.

"I've never heard someone speak to Caius that way, you're very brave" Heidi said as she appeared on my right

"Or very foolish" Jane said appearing on my left

"I think both" I said and they laughed

"Can I ask you two a question?"

"Of course" they answered in unison

"How did I die?" I asked and they automatically knew what I meant

"Oh, well um there was a car crash on your way to the airport" Heidi started

"Both cars exploded and you perished in the fire" Jane said

"I'm sure my father did not take that very well" I sighed

"He blamed Bella" Jane said

"What?!"

"mmhmm he said that it wouldn't have happened, you wouldn't be gone right now if she had just stayed home instead of running after Edward"

"Oh no he can't blame her!"

"Calm down, he has forgiven everyone, he's not over you being gone of course but he's been spending a lot more time with Bella now" Jane finished and I sighed

"Good, good he's going to need her more than ever now, wait, how do guys know all this?"

"Well, Aro told us, he said it would be best not to mention it unless you asked" Heidi answered and another sigh escaped me as I got to my room

"Thanks for letting me know guys, I'm just going to lie down for a while ok" I closed my door and flopped down on my bed suddenly feeling exhausted from all the information I received

I wished that I could somehow contact my father to let him know I was ok, even to let my mother, who I wasn't really close to, know that I was ok also. I know we weren't close but she's my mother I know she loves me and I love her too but I couldn't do anything now. What was done, was done and I would never be able to see or talk to them again, I could only hope that they would be ok soon.

I fell asleep with tears falling down on my pillow, I was going to miss them so much but they would heal just like I would.

* * *

_**Whoop whoop new chapter!**_

_**Thank you to victoria cullen30, pretty-little-liar-girl70, and twilightvolturi for commenting!:)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!^_^**_


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up with some ones arms around me and from the way the person smelt I knew who it was, he kissed my neck and the cool feeling of them on my hot skin felt good.

"Aro, why am I here, why didn't you just kill me? Please don't lie to me and say it was because of my gifts because I know it's not" I said and he sighed

I rolled on my back so I could see him and he looked down at me, pushing my hair back from my face and looking into my eyes.

"You're my mate" he stated simply

"So I'm to you what Bella is to Edward?" I asked

"Mmhmm my La Tua Cantante" he whispered as he moved over top of me, I lay still as he kissed my neck.

"You smell divine my love, I could just eat you up" he said and it was then that I laughed

"You could if you wanted to"

"I would never harm you"

"I know" I told him meeting his lips in a very passionate kiss, as we got more and more into it I felt his arousal. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him but he pulled back.

"No, no don't stop" I pleaded

"I could hurt you"

"At this point I really don't care, please, I want you all of you" he paused thinking about it but only for a second before he shook his head.

"I can't my love, my control is not at its finest right now" he kissed my forehead and got off the bed appearing at the door.

"I understand" I sighed

"I love you Angelo Mia"

"I love you too, Aro" he was gone a second later; it was as if he wasn't there at all but his scent still lingered in the air. I flopped back on the bed giving a huge sigh and it was then that my stomach decided to growl.

Great now I'm horny and hungry, curse that vampire that I love and hate so much.

* * *

_**Hi everyone sorry it took me so long to update but i was struggling with this chapter as you can tell because it's horribly written.**_

_**Writers block is the devil ugh!**_  
_**I need everyone's help, give me ideas on what you would like see happen between Anastasia and Aro, i'm open to anything, seriously anything!**_

_**Hope to hear from you all soon and thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and faved, you are all awesome!^_^**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14 everyone, Enjoy!^_^**_

* * *

The months that passed were very eventful; Aro was always worried about me being bored so we took trips to almost everywhere in Italy. Today was different though, Aro wanted me to stay in my room all day because there were going to be guests from another coven visiting and they weren't exactly friendly.

"Please, I don't want you to get hurt" he said

"Ok, fine but can I request at least one thing" I asked hopefully

"Of course my dear, what is it?"

"Can Demetri stay with me?"

"Yes but you don't want Heidi or maybe Dora"

"No, you know I like Heidi but she's too girly" I did like Heidi she was such a sweetheart but she was one of those 'let's talk about boys and do our hair and makeup' kind of girls which honestly I wasn't and Dora she was boring, just straight boring.

"Ok whatever you like, cara mia, I shall return later tonight once our guests have departed" he went to leave but turned back to me and pulled me into a long kiss. We pulled away much too early for my liking but I suppose he didn't want to get carried away.

"That's not going to last me the whole day" I whispered and he chuckled

"I'm sorry, my dear but it will have to" I sighed heavily

"I love you"

"I love you so much more" I smiled and let him go

"Ok, go before I tackle you and take you right now" I joked and he was gone with a blink of my eye and Demetri replaced him.

"Hey!" I said excitedly

* * *

I turned the tv off and got up making my way to the couch to sit next to Demetri who was reading a book.

"What you reading?" I asked sitting down next to him

"Stuff" he answered

"Stuff?"

"Yes and things" he smirked and I caught on with a squeal and started laughing

"You've been watching the walking dead!"

"I have and I will admit it is a very interesting show"

"I told you!"

"But technically aren't we already the walking dead?" he asked referring to vampires as a whole

"Yes I suppose you are" I paused "OH MY GOD THE APOCALYPSE IS HERE!" I shouted laughing and Demetri shook his head at my silliness. That's the reason why I liked him so much more than the other guard because he put up with and accepted my weirdness, couldn't ask for a better friend.

A knock on my door paused my laughter and Demetri was there opening it before I had time to get up. Felix walked in along with the chef "Yay dinner time!" I smiled

"Aro requests your presence, it will only be a second, he says" Felix looked at me and I waved giving him a smile

Felix and I weren't the best of friends but we got along ok now that I wasn't trying to throw him around the room all the time. He smirked back at me and Demetri looked at me "Go, go its fine I'm just going to sit here and eat, nothing dangerous going on here" I waved him off

He nodded and everyone left the room leaving me alone with my food and my thoughts 'I wonder what they needed him for'

I turned the tv back on and proceeded to watch cartoons as I ate and not even 20 minutes later I had devoured everything on my plate and no less than 10 minutes after that I started feeling sick, very sick.

"Oh shit" I cried as I hurried to the bathroom feeling my food coming back up quickly. I must have been in the bathroom for an hour throwing up my dinner and whatever else I had that day and it didn't help that I was dizzy too.

"Anna, Anna?" Demetri's worried voice came and he was by my side a second later.

"Shit, what happened?!" he asked urgently

"I ate and watched tv" I answered weakly

He felt my forehead "Damn you're burning up" he left out of the bathroom and returned looking even more worried if that was possible.

"Damn it, Jane!" he called and she was there within a blink of an eye

"What's wrong?" she asked looking at me her brow furrowed but then she sniffed the air

"Poison" she stated

"Go get Aro and tell him he needs to come quickly, its an emergency" she told him

He left and I was left with Jane who then helped me up and away from the bathroom effortlessly, I was laid on the bed with my waist basket next to the bed and no later Aro was there.

"She has been poisoned but her body is burning it off quickly, that's why her temperature is so high, she should be fine some time tomorrow" she informed him and he laid his cool hand on my forehead, I appreciated his cold skin now but I was too afraid to say anything in fear that I would throw up again.

Sudden noises and shouting caught all of our attentions and Jane was gone instantly, Aro looked at me conflicted, he wanted to go see what was happening but he also didn't want to leave me.

"Go I'll be fine" I forced out

He quickly kissed the back of my hand and left, Renata was next to me in his place and I smiled weakly at her. Renata was cool, she was quiet at times but once I got the conversation going there was no stopping her.

"What's happening out there?" I asked

"Our guests seem to have a death wish today" she answered in her soft voice and I understood then that they were causing trouble and possibly the reason why I was poisoned.

Who knew being the mate of a vampire could be so dangerous? Poor Bella now I kind of know how she felt.

* * *

_**So there's a lot going on in this chapter but my only hope is that you all enjoyed it!:)**_

_**Let me know what you think also thank you all for the new follows, favs and reviews, i love them all!**_

_**I'll update once again soon, i can't just leave you all hanging here lol^_^**_


End file.
